


Girls Are Complicated

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I have no idea why I made this, Tweek is still a guy though, fem!craig, flustered Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker is very strange. One, Craig is a girl with a boy's name. Two, she hangs out with guys instead of girls. Three, she flips people off way too much. Four, she seems to have a weird fascination with space. Maybe that's why Tweek has a bit of crush on her.





	Girls Are Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> ...I...I have no idea why I'm writing a South Park fic where Craig is the only one who changed their gender while everyone stays the same...I have no idea what I'm doing nor do I give a crap.
> 
> All I know is that I haven't found or read a Fem! Craig yet so...here's one I wrote until I find them *thumbs up*
> 
> Hope you guys like this and what I'm trying to do here.
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park doesn't belong to me and I'm pretty sure you people should know who it actually belongs so I don't know why I have to write this but oh well.

Craig Tucker is very strange. Then again, almost everyone in South Park is strange, but nonetheless, Craig is strange. For one, Craig is a girl with a boy's name. Craig actually said that she sort of changed her name to Craig since her original name was way too frilly for her and she would rather kill herself than be called that for the rest of her life. If you ever asked her what her original name was, then you better be the type of person who actually likes getting beaten up.

Another reason Craig is strange is the fact she only hangs out with Clyde and Token, who are guys. Ever since elementary school, she would rather hang out with them instead of any of the girls. Craig said that the reason she didn't want to hang out with them was because they were too sparkle and sunshine for her. Not only that, but she didn't want to be part of their girly club. Now the reason Craig hangs out with Clyde and Token was because there was a time when Clyde was hitting on her and she practically beat the shit out of him. Token apologized to her for his friend and somehow the three became great friends after that. Craig said it was because Token seems pretty cool and sort of relates when it comes to what should be normal and not normal in South Park. As for why she hangs out with Clyde, she said it was because the guy can take a hit and it was fun having him around, even if he continues to flirt with her and acts like a huge moron.

Third reason that makes Craig weird is the fact she flips everyone off. Though if you visit her house and meet her family, you would understand where she gets it from, so you could say it isn't that weird, but still weird.

Finally, the fourth reason that makes Craig Tucker weird is her weird fascination with space. There was a time when she was a kid that she and the rest of the kids of South Park, made their parents go away by saying the magic "M" word. Craig dressed up as a spaceman or spacewoman during the entire commotion. Luckily, the parents came back before anything could have happen that could either have all the kids starve to death or worse. However, after that event, Craig continued having an interest in space and vowed that when she grows up, she'll be an astronaut and go into space. Craig vowed she was going to leave South Park and travel to places that were really cool.

Which is why, Tweek Tweak was having a hard time confessing to her.

Tweek has a huge crush on Craig ever since the fight back in third grade. In all honesty, Tweek was afraid of hitting a girl, but after what Stan told him that Craig said about him, he felt that it was his duty as a boy to honor his dignity. However, after the fight with Craig ended with the both of them going to the hospital, Tweek soon realized that what he did was stupid and should actually lower his dignity, if he had any left.

The one thing he didn't think would happen would be the fact that Craig was laughing after they calmed down from their second fight in the hospital.

"G-gah! W-why are you laughing!? I beat the shit out o-of you!" Tweek exclaimed as he looked at his roommate for the next couple of days.

"It's just...Jesus man, you hit really hard," Craig giggled.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have listened to Stan and his f-friends!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Hey, it's alright. We've both been tricked by those assholes. It's no biggie," Craig said.

"B-but it is a biggie! I fucking hit a girl! Oh God...I'm going to hell for this!" Tweek exclaimed as he tugged on his hair and grabbed his shirt.

"Dude, you're not going to hell for this...actually...I'm pretty sure Kenny said that only everyone goes to hell and that only Mormons go to heaven or some shit like that."

"S-so you're not m-mad?" Tweek asked.

"Mad? I should be respecting you man. You really knock the shit out of me. It had to be the most fun I ever had...even though I was angry for the most part."

"H-huh...w-well...you fight r-really good. I think I almost lost an eye because o-of you," Tweek said.

"Yeah? Well you actually have me a fucking black eye, and it's awesome," Craig said.

"Huh..." Tweek was at lost with words. He never thought he'd had so much fun with anyone, let alone a girl.

"Hey...you wanna watch Red Racer with me?" Craig asked.

"S-sure!" Tweek said.

After that, the two became great friends. However, as time past and the two got closer and closer, Tweek soon realized he likes his best friend. Tweek thought it was just a phase and that eventually it'll go away once they hit puberty. Instead, it was the opposite. Craig became more feminine once they reached puberty. Her hips were a bit more wide, her hair was longer now and was no longer hidden underneath her blue chullo hat, even her chest grew. Craig has become very pretty, but she still acts like a bitch.

Craig's body may have changed, but her personality stays the same. She continues to flip people off, she has a thing for guinea pigs, she loves space, loves watching movies, but most of all, be an asshole towards people.

Craig never changed, which is one of the reasons why Tweek's love for her never declined but only grew and grew over time. So when Craig told him her plans for the future, Tweek knew he needed to tell her before it's too late.

Confessing to your best friend since elementary school was way too much pressure for Tweek.

"Uh...Tweek...you alright?" Craig asked as she snapped Tweek out of his tiny panic attack.

"G-gah! What?" Tweek exclaimed as he looked at the girl of his dreams.

"Dude, you've been shaking more than usual and you just muttered 'too much pressure.' What's going on man?" Craig asked as she pulled out her astronomy book from her locker.

"J-just been t-thinking is all!" Tweek said.

"Okay...well then I'm going to class," Craig said as she was about to leave.

"W-wait!" Tweek exclaimed.

"What?" Craig sighed in annoyance.

"U-um...d-do you wanna...hang out a-after school?" Tweek asked.

"Hm...I guess. Token is going on a date with Nichole and I'm pretty sure Clyde has football practice later today. Why not," Craig said.

"G-great...t-then let's g-go to your house," Tweek said.

"Sure...oh wait...I have to babysit Tricia later today," Craig said.

"O-oh..." Tweek started biting his lip nervously.

"...Well...I guess you could help out and we can both hang out and babysit Tricia together," Craig said.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Tweek said.

"Okay okay, you don't have to get that excited man. I'll see you after school," Craig said as she headed to her class.

"Okay, see you!" Tweek shouted out. He took a deep sigh and started screaming once Craig was gone. This caused a few students to look at him, but then ignore him once they realized who it was. "Oh God! What. Did. I. Do!?"

"Tweek, what's going on man?" Stan asked as he walked up to Tweek. Stan is accompanied by his group of friends.

"Yeah dude, you seem to be freaking out even more than usual. Something wrong?" Kyle asked.

"I just...I asked C-Craig to h-hang out with me later t-today!" Tweek said.

Kenny muffled something that sounded like, "so what? You two hang out lots of time."

"I-I know...it's just...this is one of the rare moments where it's only the two of us! We usually have Token and Clyde there...b-but now it's different! Oh God I'm going to screw up my confession!"

"Confession? You're finally going to confess Craig later today?" Kyle asked.

"Y-yes!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Dude weak. Why the hell would you want to confess to that bitch?" Cartman said.

"Shut up Cartman, Tweek can confess to whoever he wants!" Kyle said.

"Oh yeah? Well then Craig is lucky compared to you since no one will ever confess to you you fucking dirty Jew!" Cartman said.

"Fatass!"

"Dirty Jew!"

"Fatass!"

"Dirty Jew!"

"Fata-"

"Nnng!" Tweek shrieked and started running to his next class. The boys maybe his friends and all, but he doesn't like conflict. Besides, he was going to be late for history.

"Good luck Tweek!" Stan shouted out.

"Kenny muffled, "don't forget to wear a condom man!" Tweek blushed at what Kenny said and continued running faster.

* * *

After school, Tweek found Craig waiting for him outside of the school. This made Tweek's heart beat faster.

"Hey dude, ready?" Craig asked.

"Y-yeah!" Tweek said. The two started walking to Craig's house together.

"I'm so fucking glad it's Friday," Craig sighed as she stretched her arms. The way Craig did it made Tweek's face go red.

"Y-yeah...t-though we still have to do some homework over the weekend," Tweek said.

"Meh, I'll just get it over with today and spend the rest of tomorrow playing video games and watching horror movies at Token's house," Craig said.

"Eek...Y-yeah...h-horror movies," Tweek said.

"Come on you big baby, you're still not afraid of horror movies are you? You do realize that they're fake," Craig sighed.

"T-then explain to me why demons and ghost exist then!" Tweek squeaked.

"Well...this is South Park," Craig sighed, she looked up at the sky, "I seriously can't wait to get out of here. When I leave for collage, I'm going to give this entire town a nice view of my middle finger."

"Nng...b-but it must get lonely...if it's only y-you you know," Tweek said.

"Mmm...I guess...but I'll be fine...I don't think I'll get lonely," Craig said as she looked at Tweek with a smile.

Tweek's heart skipped a beat. "O-oh yeah? W-who e-else is going to be there?"

"...Stripe of course," Craig said, "like hell I'm going to leave him while I'm up in space. I'm going to make sure I train him enough so he can come to space with me."

"Oh...so that's who you meant," Tweek sighed.

"Well yeah...who else? I mean I guess I'll have like my co-workers there if it's not a solo mission, but I think I prefer being alone," Craig said.

"...D-do you ever think about having someone like a...l-like a boyfriend with you?"

Craig stopped walking and glared at Tweek. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I-I'm just s-saying...d-do you ever think of h-having a b-boyfriend?"

"..." Craig pondered over the question. "I mean...I guess it would be nice having someone I like with me all the time...but...there aren't that many guys I'm interested in, especially in this town."

Tweek felt his heart crack, but decided to pressure on. "W-what about Clyde?"

"Ugh, isn't it bad enough that that guy is a complete horn dog and flirts with me everyday? No thank you."

"Um...S-Stan?"

"I'm pretty sure he's still into Wendy. Besides, I still haven't forgiven him for the whole Peru thing."

"K-Kyle?"

"And deal with his insufferable mother for the rest of my life? No thank you."

"Kenny?"

"I actually like eating real meals for dinner, and unless that guy gets a good paying job, that's a no. Besides, that guy is way too flirty for my taste."

"Butters?"

"Sweet kid...a bit too sweet for me."

"Cart-" before Tweek could finished, Craig looked at him. Right. Like hell she would ever consider Cartman as a candidate.

"...M-me?"

Craig paused, "hm...." she looks at Tweek from the corner of her eyes. "I guess...you're pretty cool to have around and I like you enough." This brought hope into Tweek's heart. "Though there is no way we can be a couple, that would be weird." Like that, Tweek's heart shattered again. He wasn't going to give up though, as much as Craig is stubborn, Tweek is just as stubborn.

They reached Craig's house and the two stepped in. Tweek saw that Tricia, Craig's little sister was sitting on the couch watching a very girly show.

"Hey Craig," Tricia said.

"Hey shorty, mom and dad still not home yet?"

"Nah, they'll be home before dinner though," Tricia said.

"Great...hey...you haven't been eating my pop tarts again have you?"

"...Maybe," Tricia said.

"I thought I told you that those were mine!"

"Well mom and dad said you need to share!"

Craig flipped off her sister, while her sister did the same.

"U-um...I have some p-pop tarts in my bag...y-you can have them i-if you want," Tweek offered.

Craig looked at him and grinned. She gave Tweek a hug and Tweek squeaked at the sudden contact.

"I knew there was a reason that we're still best friends. Oh I could just kiss you dude," Craig said.

Craig suddenly leaned forward and Tweek thought that she really was going to kiss him, so Tweek closed his eyes and puckered his lips as he waited patiently. However, instead of kissing him or noticing what he was doing, Craig grabbed Tweek's backpack and grabbed the pop tarts from his bag.

"Sweet, it's the cinnamon flavor ones," Craig said as she pushed Tweek's bag back to him and headed towards the kitchen, not once looking at Tweek's face.

Tweek finally opened his eyes and blushed. Tweek peered at Tricia who was grinning at him. Tweek blushed even more.

"I-I'll be i-in your room!" Tweek said as he climb upstairs and immediately headed to Craig's room. Once Tweek was safely in Craig's room, he placed his bag next to Craig's bed and plopped on top of her bed.

Tweek suddenly hears squeaking on top of Craig's drawer and saw Stripe the guinea pig. Remembering what Craig said earlier, Tweek angrily walked towards the cage and peered at the tiny creature.

"S-stupid rodent," Tweek pouted. the guinea pig looked at him and Tweek swore the little guinea pig looked sad and was wondering what he did wrong. Tweek felt guilty. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it! I'm just...I'm trying to confess my feelings to your mom and I'm having a hard time..." 

Stripe only responded with a squeaking noise, and Tweek assumed that the little guinea pig understood what he was saying.

"Yeah..she is pretty awesome...I mean...look at her room!" Craig's room didn't have any girly stuff except for a few posters, some dresses and skirts, and a few magazines. Craig's room almost looked like a boy's room. Tweek wondered if he would still like Craig if she was a boy, he was sure he would actually become gay if Craig was a boy. Tweek looked around the room and sighed happily at how much didn't change. Craig still has those glow in the dark star stickers on her ceiling, she still has her signed autographs of her idols, she still has all the awards she won, and she still has a drawing that both of them actually drew together. Tweek actually wanted to take it home, but decided to let Craig keep it since he did have a crush on her during that time.

Tweek smiled at all the memories that Craig kept in her room. It made him feel like that Craig really valued their friendship. Now Tweek only hopes that Craig will share the same feelings as him.

With a little pet on Stripe's head, Tweek walked back towards Craig's bed, but accidentally slipped on one of her magazines.

"Eek!" Tweek fell on his ass and cursed at the pain. Tweek grabbed the magazine that caused him to fall and noticed that there were a couple of sticky notes in a couple of pages. Tweek opened the magazine and noticed the sticky notes booked marked pages of good looking guys. Craig is a girl, so I guess even she can't help but look at stuff like this. Tweek flipped through all the pages that have sticky notes and noticed that a majority of the guys that have sticky notes were blonde. For some reason, Tweek felt like he actually does have a chance.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, the toaster wasn't working for some reason," Craig said as she opened the door with a plate of pop tarts in her hands.

"Gah!" Twee shrieked as he hid the magazine behind his back.

"You alright?" Craig asked.

"F-fine!" Tweek said as he secretly put the magazine into his backpack.

"Alright, whatever," Craig said as she took a bite of her pop tart. "Fuck! hot!" Craig hissed as she fanned her mouth.

"Oh god! Be careful! You could burn off your tongue a-and...you might destroy your taste buds! Oh god, you'll never be able to taste food ever again!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Dude, chill. I'll be fine. The worst that could happen is that I get blisters on my tongue." Craig placed the plate of pop tarts down and walked towards Stripe's cage. "Hey buddy, you hungry?" Stripe cheerfully ran around his cage while Craig giggled and started pouring food into his little food bowl. "Aw, so cute."

Tweek pouted, he wished Craig thought he was cute instead of that fur ball.

"What?s with the pout?"

"I-I'm not p-pouting...but it...it seems a bit unfair that you think he's cute," Tweek said.

"Well duh, of course Stripe is cute, just look at him." Stripe started squeaking happily. Tweek will admit it he was cute, but still. "...Will it make you feel better if I say you're cute?"

"H-huh?" Tweek blushed. "N-no...i-it w-would not! That would ruin my manly p-pride!"

"What pride? Besides, I think you're pretty adorable yourself, especially with how you shake and how you love drinking coffee." Tweek blushed even harder. He seriously can't win when it comes to Craig.

"Nnng! I'm not cute!"

"Whatever man. I'm going to pick out a game we can play."

"A-alright." Before Craig could pick out a good game, Tricia suddenly barges into the room.

"What do you want?" Craig sighed.

"I need you to style my hair," Tricia said.

"Ugh, couldn't you wait till mom gets home, and why do you need your hair to be styled?" Craig asked.

"Mom doesn't do it as good as you do it and I need to do it so I can Instragram it to my friends," Tricia said.

"Ugh...fine. Tweek, you don't mind do you?"

"N-no go a-ahead," Tweek said.

"Thank you," Craig said. The two girls walked towards Craig's bed. Craig sat down on her bed, while Tricia sat on the floor. Tricia handed Craig her hair pins and a brush, and Craig immediately started styling her sister's hair.

Tweek watched the two and smiled at how close they are. Tweek wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling, but then again, he realized he would be a terrible older brother since he can't handle taking care of other living beings. Tweek still shivers at the memory of his late pet parrot. Tweek looked at Craig and admire at how cool and calm she is. It's one of the reasons why Tweek fell for Craig, now only is she cool, but she's very kind and very patient. Heck, she always keeps her cool whenever she's around Tweek. Tweek smiled laid down on Craig's bed and slowly closed his eyes.

Tweek imagined himself wearing a black tux, while Craig wore a white dress. She looked beautiful.

* * *

"Tweek...Tweek. Dude, you're getting drool on my pillow!"

Tweek slowly opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was. He realized he was at Craig's house, he was suppose to confess to her, he also realized he was drooling in his sleep and now his drool was getting on Craig's pillow.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Dude, it's fine. I tend to drool on my pillow many times," Craig said.

Tweek blushed at the thought that his head was resting on top of the same pillow that Craig drooled on. He didn't know whether he should freak out because of germs, or scream in excitement. He chose to stay silent and shake his entire body.

"H-how long was I out?" Tweek asked.

"Mm...about an hour. Here," Craig handed Tweek a cup of coffee.

"T-thanks," Tweek said as he took a sip. Tweek suddenly noticed that Craig wasn't looking at him, but could see a faint smirk on her lips. "W-what? D-did I say something weird in my sleep?"

"Nope, you're good. Anyways, you should probably get going, my parents are back and my dad still hates it whenever I bring you and the guys home."

"R-right," Tweek said as he sat up and grabbed his backpack. Tweek couldn't believe he slept for an hour, he didn't get a chance to confess to Craig. Once Tweek climbed downstairs with Craig following close behind, he saw Craig's parents in the living room.

"Oh, hello Tweek," Craig's mother said.

"H-hello Mrs. Tucker," Tweek said.

"Oh my...did the girls make you put those in your hair?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"W-what?" Suddenly, Craig started laughing and he also noticed that Tricia, who was sitting on the couch with her new hairstyle, was also smirking. Tweek was confused, so he quickly grabbed his phone and check his reflection. "Oh my god!" Tweek saw that there were hair pins and clips in his hair. Part of his hair were in tiny ponytails and the other part were braided. "Nnngg...Why would you do that!?"

"Hey, it wasn't me, it was Tricia...all I did was warn her not to do it once and didn't stop her when she ignored me," Craig laughed.

"Nnngg!" Tweek quickly pulled the hair pins and clips out of his hair and made sure his hair was back to normal. Tweek quickly ran towards the door and said goodbye to everyone. "S-so long!"

"Bye Tweek, say hello to your mother for me," Mrs. Tucker said.

Tweek heard Mr. Tucker mumbling, and he swore that Mr. Tucker said, "at least it's one guy and it's the spazzy kids." Tweek sighed and headed out of the door.

"See you tomorrow Tweek," Craig said at the door.

"Y-yeah, you too."

"...Hey...did you...wanted to tell me something, cause you asking to hang out with me today out of nowhere felt like you wanted to tell me something."

"U-um...I just...I...I'll tell you tomorrow! Gah!" Tweek exclaimed as he started running home.

Craig watched as her spazzy friend ran away. "Tch...what a weirdo." Craig said, but soon formed a smile on her face.

"Craig, we really need to talk about having all these boys coming to your room," Mr. Tucker said.

"Oh dear, leave Cecily alone," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Mom! Don't call me that!" Craig blushed and slammed the door closed.

* * *

It was Saturday, and Tweek didn't get much sleep last night. He's been too busy trying to think of a way to confess to Craig. He finally came up with the idea. He realized that some of the horror movies would be ones that Craig haven't seen yet, which means she'll get scared and clung on something. Tweek new if he sat next to her and make sure she clung on to him, he'll finally confess. It was brilliant.

"Son? You alright? It looks like something good just happened," Mr. Tweak said.

"Gah! I um...I was just thinking!" Tweek said.

"Oh? Were you thinking of finally confessing to Craig?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"W-what!? How do you know!?"

"Oh, I read your little journal dear...though I'm not sure how I feel about you writing about Craig wearing a bikini."

"Wah! Mom! That's private! Why would you read that!" Tweek blushed, he almost spilled his coffee.

"Aw, doesn't this remind you of when you confessed to me dear?"

"It sure does hon. I even remembered how there were a few other guys that wanted to confess to you as well."

"Oh yes," Mrs. Tweak said. The two then went silent and drank their coffee. Tweek looked at his parents and waited for them to continue.

"...And?"

"Hm? What?"

"What happened to the other guys!?"

"Oh I don't know, I think some of them moved or something and the rest chickened out or whatever," Mr. Tweak said and continued taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nnng! Your stories are never helpful and are never to the point! I hate it I want out I want out I want out!" Tweek started banging his head against the counter while his parents continued drinking their coffee.

"Oh Tweek, don't be so dramatic," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Ugh! I'm leaving now!" Tweek said as he grabbed his bag, his thermos and headed out.

"Good luck on confessing to Craig, kiddo," Mr. Tweak said.

"Gah!" Tweek quickly ran out of the house till he was safely near Craig's house. Tweek saw that Craig was already there, waiting for him. Tweek was so happy to see her. "C-Craig!" Tweek greeted.

"Hey Tweek, ready to go?" Craig asked.

"Y-yeah!" Tweek said.

"Great, come on, Clyde is suppose to pick us up. We better start walking." Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and the two quickly started heading to the park.

"Nng...why couldn't Clyde pick us up at your h-house?" Tweek asked.

"You know that idiot, he's probably at the park to flirt with some girls. Gross." Craig gagged at the thought of what Clyde was doing.

"Nng...that sounds like him alright," Tweek laughs. Tweek suddenly realizes that Craig was still holding his hand. Tweek blushed and thought of telling Craig, but decided to let the moment last a bit longer.

"There he is. Clyde you fucking idiot!" Craig shouted as she tugged Tweek to walk faster.

"Hey hey my feisty little-" before Clyde could finish his sentence, Craig kicked Clyde on the shins. "Ow! Why'd you do that for!?" Clyde cried as he rubbed where Craig his him.

"For being a complete moron. Now let's get to Token's house already." Craig said.

"Alright alright already...hey...why are you holding Tweek's hand?"

Tweek blushed and looked at Craig.

"No reason, idiot. Now let's go!" Craig said as she let go of Tweek's hand and got inside the car. Tweek sighed and sat in the back.

The three started driving to Token's house. Clyde turned on the stereo and some pop band started playing.

"Ugh, change the station," Craig sighed.

"No way! I love this song! Besides, should a girl like you also like this song?" Clyde said.

"Make another sexist joke like that and I'll make us crash into a tree."

"Gah! Change the station for the love of God Clyde!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Alright alright," Clyde change the station till a song from the 80's played.

"That's good."

"Ugh, you and your 80's music. I swear I feel like you were born in the wrong timeline," Clyde said.

"And I feel you were born without a brain. If you have a problem with my choice of music then I can get out of this car and walk to Token's."

"No don't!" Clyde cried, "I'm sorry, I'll stay quiet."

"Good boy," Craig smirked.

Tweek watched the two in the back and couldn't help but feel jealous. He hated how Clyde can be more open with his feelings towards Craig, even if it is friendship love and not the other type of love. Still, he wished Craig could treat him like that...minus the beating and insults.

The three finally reached Token's house and everyone got out of Clyde's car. After ringing the bell, Token opened the door and greeted his friends.

"Yo guys. Ready to start the day with video games, junk food, and movies?"

"You better believe it," Craig said.

"Alright! Come on in," Token said.

Once everyone was in, Tweek still couldn't help but be amazed by Token's house, or technically mansion. It was huge. Tweek still wonders how much money Token's parents make or at least he wonders where they get it. He just hopes it doesn't involve some shady business or something like that.

Everyone headed to Token's basement and saw that everything has been prepared.

"Damn Token, you sure make something as simple as movie night look...well...spectacular," Clyde said.

"Well I got to make sure my best pals get the very best," Token said.

"Yeah well thanks Token. You're amazing," Craig said and smirked at Token. Tweek swore he saw Token blush a bit.

"Heh, no prob Craig." Token said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Everyone sat in their favorite bean bags chairs and Token started up the TV.

"So, any games you guys want to play?" Token asked.

"Mario Party!" Clyde said.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of that, can't we play Mario Kart 8?" Craig said.

"No way, you always beat me in the game!" Clyde cried.

"Well if you would stop sucking then maybe you wouldn't lose all the time, ever thought about that?"

While the two argue and Token trying his best to stop the fight, Tweek prepared his plan to confess to Craig tonight.

* * *

After eating some junk food, playing a couple video games, to which Craig won all of them and Clyde losing on all of them. They started taking out all of the horror movies they have rented.

"So, which one should we watch first?" Token asked.

"U-um...l-let's watch one that w-we haven't seen yet," Tweek suggested.

"You sure dude? I know how much of a scaredy-cat you can be when it comes to horror movies," Craig said.

"D-don't worry, I'll be fine!" Tweek said, though he clutch his shirt a bit.

"...Alright, whatever you say. Token, pick something we haven't seen yet," Craig said.

"On it," Token said. Token found one and started playing the movie.

"So...what's this movie about?" Craig asked.

"Um...not sure. All I know it came from Japan," Token said.

"Shit. Japan really makes the most terrifying horror movies," Craig said.

"I know, so it should be good."

"Aw, don't tell me we have to read subtitles!" Clyde whined.

"Hey, if it were dubbed then it would suck balls," Craig said.

"Exactly," Token said.

Token turned off the lights and everyone watched the movie play on the screen. Tweek was horrified, but made sure to be in position for when Craig needs someone to hold. After twenty minutes into the movie, Tweek was terrified. The little girl was terrifying, the woman in white was terrifying, even that bunny was terrifying and it wasn't suppose to be terrifying. Tweek started shaking, but stayed focus. Tweek looked at Craig and noticed that Craig's eyes were wide. Tweek knew a jumpscare was going to happen so he readied himself. Tweek made sure to not look at the screen or else he was going to get scared.

It was almost time. in 3...2...1..

"Ahhhhh!" Everyone in the room jumped as soon as the jumpscare occurred, and the one who was screaming was Clyde, who was clutching onto Craig for dear life.

"C-Clyde, get the hell off of me!" Craig said.

"Ahhh! Is it gone is it gone is it gone!?" Clyde shouted.

Tweek forgot one major obstacle. Clyde was as much of a scaredy-cat as him. Craig was surprised by Clyde's outburst that she didn't actually look at the screen and was being pushed down by Clyde.

"...Tweek, what are you doing?" Craig asked as she turned her head towards the twitchy little blonde.

"Uh...w-what do you mean?" Tweek asked.

"Well...why are you sitting like that...it looked like you were going to catch something," Craig said.

"Um...well...this is what I do when I'm...scared?" Tweek said.

"...Okay?" Craig questioned.

"Alright, well I think we should pause here cause now that Clyde spilled everything, I'm going to grab more snacks and...clean this mess up," Token said as he turned on the lights.

"I-I'll come too! I actually need more coffee," Tweek said.

"Alright man," Token said. Tweek got up and followed Token, but not before glaring at Clyde, who was still shaking and holding onto Craig tightly.

Once Tweek and Token reached the kitchen, Token immediately turned towards him.

"So...what were you really doing?" Token asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tweek asked.

"Don't give me that...you were hoping that Craig would jump into your arms didn't you?" Token smirked.

"Nng...Why do people suddenly know about my feelings towards Craig!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Dude, it's obvious. Not obvious enough for Craig and also Clyde, but obvious," Token said.

"Nng...I'm glad that those two don't know, especially Clyde," Tweek said.

"Yeah, that boy would have probably spilled the beans to Craig by accident," Token said.

"Ugh, tell me about it."

"So...you're still having trouble confessing to Craig?"

"Yeah...any pointers?"

"I say...go for it man. I mean...if I continued being as scared as you when I confessed my feelings to Nichole then I wouldn't be with her now," Token said.

"Didn't you guys technically dated back in elementary school, then she broke up with you when there was a war between the guys and the girls?"

"...Yeah, but that's in the past now. She forgives me and we're back together."

"Alright...still...can't believe Craig joined the girls during that."

"I know, and she kept beating the shit out of us whenever we try talking to her."

"She even started sitting with all the girls during lunch and joining their club."

"Man...Craig is really weird."

"Yeah...but maybe that's why I like about her."

Token smiled at Tweek, "good luck man."

The two grabbed the food and headed back to the basement. There they saw an angry Craig and an almost unconscious Clyde.

"What happened?"

"Clyde being an idiot." Craig said as her fist were still up.

"J-Jesus! I think blood is spilling out!" Tweek shrieked.

"Serves him right," Craig sighed.

Everyone quietly sat back down and resumed their movie night. Tweek was very thankful for Token. Now he has the confidence to confess to Craig tonight, even if it kills him.

* * *

Movie night has ended and Tweek felt that all of his energy have been taken out of him after watching all those movies. Since it was really late, everyone decided to sleepover, and luckily, everyone brought an extra pair of clothes just in case they do decide to sleepover. Craig made sure to tell her parents, and convince her dad to let her sleepover.

"There's no way I'm letting my little girl sleep in the same room with a bunch of boys!"

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Craig shouted.

Eventually, Craig managed to convince her parents, even if she lied that she will be sleeping in the guest room instead of the basement with the guys.

After setting up a small fort. Everyone got comfortable and started getting ready to sleep.

Tweek realized he was going to miss his chance once again, but decided that he will definitely confess tomorrow in the morning. Tweek tried falling asleep, but couldn't. He kept getting nightmares from all those movies. Tweek opened his eyes and decided to get a cup of coffee. However, when Tweek got up, he noticed that Craig wasn't in the room. Tweek walked upstairs and saw Craig in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee.

"Oh Tweek...can't sleep huh?" Craig said as she grabbed another cup, poured coffee in it, and offered it to Tweek.

"Y-yeah...nightmares...what about you?"

"...Just...been thinking," Craig said.

"About?"

"...You know...I kinda wonder what it would be like to be a boy sometimes," Craig said.

"W-why?"

"I don't know...I mean...I'm more comfortable having guys around me than having girls around me...I'm not very girly...heck...I always hate wearing those stupid dresses my mom bought me..."

"You don't seem to mind the skirts though," Tweek said.

"Well they're athletic skirts...so at least there are shorts underneath them," Craig said.

"Right..."

"...Tweek...do you think...do you think me being a girl should have never happened? Should I have been a boy?"

"...I think...I don't mind either way," Tweek said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Y-yeah...I...I..." Tweek took a deep breath, "the Craig I know is someone who is super cool, doesn't care what others think about them...isn't scared to be straightforward and being a bit of an asshole." Craig raised an eyebrow. "B-but...she's also kind and does what she wants to do and not let anything get in her way. The Craig I know is someone I really admire...and...whether you're a guy or a girl...I...I'm glad to be their friend."

"...Tweek...I don't know what to say," Craig said as she looked down and smiled sadly.

Tweek looked at her and can feel it. This was the perfect moment. He needs to say it now or else he'll never get his chance. Tweek closed his eyes and then opened them.

"Craig...I have something to say."

"...I know...I've been waiting for you to tell me dude. What is it you need to tell me?"

Tweek gulped and looked down. "I...I know we've been best friends since elementary school...and we always have the greatest time together...and I know you want to move out of South Park and be an astronaut...but...I was hoping...I was hoping..."

"Tweek? What are you-"

"I like you! I'm...I'm in love with you! I love you ever since we were kids and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Tweek exclaimed. His face was completely red and he didn't dare look up.

"..." Craig looked at the twitchy boy in front of him. She looked down.

Tweek looked at Craig's face, there were no emotions. There was nothing.

"C-Craig?"

"...I leaving," Craig said as she set down her cup and quickly walked downstairs.

"W-what?" Tweek quickly rushed after her.

Craig went downstairs and quickly woke Clyde up.

"H-huh? W-what's going on? Are we being attacked by aliens?" Clyde asked.

"No dumbass, I need you to drive me home," Craig said.

"Huh? Now? It's fucking past midnight dude, can't you-"

"I said now!" Craig shouted.

"...C-Craig...i-if it's what I said...I-I take it back! P-please don't hate me!" Tweek begged.

Craig didn't look at him, she simply packed up her stuff and pushed Clyde to hurry up. The two headed upstairs.

Token has also woken up and looked at Tweek. "Dude, what happened?"

"...I confessed...I finally confessed. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made," Tweek said.

Tweek quickly rushed back upstairs and Token followed. Tweek ran outside and already saw that Craig was inside Clyde's car.

"W-wait! Wait!" Tweek ran towards the car.

Clyde stopped and opened the window. "Dude, careful. I almost hit you."

"Craig...please...please don't hate me...please please please!" Tweek begged as tears formed in his eyes.

"Dude...you alright?"

"...Clyde...just drive."

"B-but...he's crying and-"

"I said drive!" Craig snapped.

"Okay okay...sorry Tweek I'll be back and we can talk about it, okay?" Clyde closed the windows and drove Craig back home.

Tweek watched as the car drove away. His heart finally shattered to a million pieces. No longer can it be healed, no longer does he feel anything. Tweek let his tears fall as he collapsed on the ground. He grabbed his hair and pulled, he continued crying and crying. Token stepped forwards and crouched next to him. He started rubbing Tweek's back and trying to calm him down.

Tweek doesn't know how long he has been crying, but finally stopped when he saw that Clyde came back. He quickly ran towards Clyde once he was out of the car.

"C-Clyde...d-did...did Craig say anything?" Tweek asked.

"...No...she just stayed silent, even when I turned on some Kesha on the radio," Clyde said.

"...She didn't say one thing?"

"Nope...but she was very pale...and it looked like she was going to throw up and cry once we reached her house...must be a lady thing or whatever. Girls are complicated man," Clyde sighed.

For once, Tweek agreed with what Clyde said. Girls really are complicated, and Craig Tucker has to be the most complicated of them all.

* * *

Craig laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. How she managed to get inside without waking her family up was a miracle. Craig turned to her side and looked at her guinea pig, who has woken up once he sensed that his owner has come back.

"...Oh Stripe...why did that idiot have to confess to me...especially at one in the fucking morning?" Craig groaned as she put a pillow over her face. Craig then looked at Stripe again and believed that her guinea pig could lay on some advice. "...I know I know...leaving like that was stupid...I just...I didn't know what to do. I...I was scared okay...I don't know how to feel about him..." Craig looked at Stripe once more while he twitched his nose. "...Think about it? Alright...whatever you say."

Craig thought about. She actually remembered how Tweek was being weird for the past couple of days. How he would avoid looking at her, or how the simple touch on the hand or shoulder would make him scream. Craig then thought about when Tweek hung out with her. She'll admit, he looked cute when he was asleep, he looked so peaceful. The memory made Craig smile. She then thought of all the times they were together, from when they fought, to when they had to deal with all the crazy shit that happened in South Park. Tweek was such a twitching mess back then, but no matter what, Craig actually likes that part of Tweek.

Craig felt her heart skip a beat and finally realized how she feels about Tweek. Craig smiled and looked at Stripe. "You are a miracle worker...you should be a therapist one of these days dude," Craig said as she sat up and walked towards the cage.

Stripe simply squeaked. Craig smiled and petted her guinea pig on the head before giving him some yogurt chips. Craig climbed back on her bed and she knew she will have to confess to Tweek about her feelings. However, she knew she want it to be different and out of character, just so Tweek knows that she wasn't lying or anything like that. Craig looked at her opened closet and saw the dresses that her mother bought for her. Craig also remembered that she will be going to church tomorrow, and Tweek will be there.

As much as Craig hated this crazy plan of hers, she knew it has to be done. "Stripe, wish me luck."

* * *

Sunday finally came and everyone started heading towards the church. All the adults greeted each other, while the kids groan at the fact that they have to wear their formal Sunday outfits.

"God...I wish we didn't have to go to church! I could be at home watching cartoons!" Cartman said angrily.

"Dude, we're like seventeen. Shouldn't you stop watching cartoons by now?" Stan asked.

"Fuck you dude, at least it's better than having to go to fucking church!"

"Hey...who's that?" Kenny muffled as he pointed at a girl walking towards the church.

"Woah...who's is that," Stan said.

The girl walked past them, but stopped when she noticed they were staring.

"What the fuck do you assholes want?" Craig glared as she flipped the three boys off.

"Craig!?" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah it's me, and if I hear any shit from you three I'm going to kick you asses," Craig threatened and continued walking inside the church.

"...Holy shit dude..."

"I know!" Kenny muffled.

"Pff...she ain't...that hot or anything," Cartman said as he crossed his arms.

"...I gotta tell Kyle about this," Stan said as he took out his cellphone and texted Kyle.

Craig ignored all the stares she was getting, it was already bad enough that her family were surprised to see her in a dress this morning.

"Morning mom," Craig said.

"Home already? Well good. Now go put on you Sunday clothes, we got to head to..." Mrs. Tucker looked at her daughter and was surprised to see her wearing one of the dresses she bought her instead of wearing her normal collared shirts and dress pants.

"Woah...what's the special occasion?" Tricia asked.

"...W-what? Can't I dress nice once in awhile?" Craig blushed.

"Oh my...I never thought I see this day...you look absolutely beautiful Cecily."

"Mom...I thought I told you to stop calling me that...sheesh...it's not that of a huge difference is it?" Craig asked.

"You look like a princess that finally broke the spell of being a troll."

"I would say the same to you you twerp," Craig said.

"Oh...still...you look absolutely pretty...and I'm guessing you're wearing this is because of a boy huh?"

"M-mom!"

"A boy!?" Mr. Tucker exclaimed.

"Dad...come on."

"Oh Thomas, you need to trust you daughter more and stop being such a stiff."

Craig's dad scowled, but when he looked at Craig, he sighed. "Oh...my little girl has finally grown up...I guess...I guess it's time for her to leave the nest...alright honey, I'll allow you to date...but he better be someone that isn't a total tool!"

"Dad...I know what I'm doing," Craig sighed.

"So who is the lucky boy?"

"Tweek."

"I knew it!"

"Seriously? The spazzy kid? Oh honey, you could do better," Mr. Tucker said.

"Oh Thomas, don't be like that towards your daughter!" Mrs. Tucker said.

"Yeah, don't be like that towards me!"

"I'll be like that with whoever I want!"

Mrs. Tucker flips her husband off, Mr. Tucker flips his wife off, Tricia flips the two off, and Craig flips flips all of them off.

Craig sighed at the memory, but proceeded in trying to find Tweek. She finally sees him near the front row seats. Tweek looked up and saw her. Craig was nervous, but she was determine.

"C-Craig...i-is that you dude?" Tweek asked.

"...Yeah, it's me."

"W-why do you look like that? Oh God, is the apocalypse happening!?" Craig slugged him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't be an asshole," Craig said. Craig took a deep breath and looked at Tweek. "Come talk to me later...okay."

"W-why?"

"I just...I want to answer your confession last night," Craig said.

"...A-alright..." Tweek blushed.

Craig nodded and headed back to her seat with her family. She only hopes that her plan will work.

* * *

Once the service was over. Craig waited near the door for Tweek.

"You want us to pick you up dear?"

"No thanks. I'll walk home once I'm done."

"Alright dear, good luck."

"...You sure it has to be that one?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"Dad..."

"Couldn't it be that Marsh kid or someone else?"

"Dad...gross."

Tricia didn't say anything, but gave her big sister a thumbs up. Craig returned the gesture and watched as her family left.

"See, I told you dude," Stan said.

"Oh my God, you're right man..." Kyle said.

"Ha! This is why being Jewish is so lame, you get to miss something like this!"

"Being Jew has nothing to do with this you fatass!" Kyle shouted.

"Shut the fuck up you dirty Jew!"

Craig groaned. She finally saw Tweek walking towards her. Craig quickly grabbed Tweek's arm and the two quickly headed towards the park. Once they reached the park, they sat on a random bench and stared at nothing.

"S-so...w-what did you want to t-tell me?" Tweek asked.

"...Tweek...you are simply the most paranoid kid I have ever met."

"Gah!"

"You twitch way too much, you drink way too much coffee, you still believe that gnomes are taking your underwear-"

"But they are! I finally got proof! I showed them to you!"

"Let me finish!" Tweek closed his lips and let Craig finished. "...You are really insane...especially for liking someone like me. I'm a total bitch and I rarely show any emotions. You might as well compare me to a rock." Craig turned to look at Tweek. "So knowing you like me...makes me sooooo happy."

"...C-Craig..." Tweek felt like crying.

Craig turned and look forward once more, but she started blushing. "Tweek Tweak! I would like to be your girlfriend, and if you don't say yes then I'm going to beat the shit out of you until you see nothing but stars!"

"Gah! Oh God!" Tweek shrieked.

"...Your answer?"

Tweek stared at her and smiled, "I Tweek Tweak...w-would love to be Craig Tucker's boyfriend!"

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Craig said. The two sat on the bench for a little longer, staring at nothing.

"...S-so...w-what do we do now?" Tweek asked.

"...I don't know...I never dated anyone before."

"Oh...well...then...s-should we hold hands?"

"Okay." Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and gave it a bit of a squeeze.

"Um...s-should we leaned against each other like they do in those romantic movies?"

"O-okay." The two leaned against each other and had their head close together.

"...I...I don't know what to do next."

"...Should we kiss?"

"I um...t-too much pressure...b-but yes...I would like that."

"Alright...here goes," Craig leaned forward and touched Tweek's lips. Tweek's lips were soft, but still slightly chapped. Craig angled her head a bit so his nose wouldn't touch hers. The kiss was magic to Craig. "God...I feel like a total girl now because of you," Craig said as he started blushing.

"Ha ha...w-well...you are a girl...and I love you either way."

"...Me too. I love you Tweek."

* * *

Monday morning. Craig was at her locker when she heard Cartman walking towards her.

"Weak...why the hell aren't you wearing a dress?" Cartman said.

"That was a one time thing asshole," Craig sighed.

"Well whatever, you'll start wearing a dress again pretty soon," Cartman said.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Cause, you're in luck Craig Tucker, but I'm going to ask you to date me."

"...I think I rather gouged out my own eyes before I start dating you."

"What?"

"Woah man, you should back off from the lady. She already got a man." Token said.

"Yeah! Now I can't flirt with her anymore or else he's going to kick my ass!" Clyde cried.

"I'm soooo happy about that." Craig smirked.

"What!? Who the fuck would date this bitch?"

"T-that would be me!" Tweek said as he walked towards Craig. He smiled and put an arm around her.

Craig started getting shy and really hates the fact that Tweek was taller than her. It made her feel small and girly. "Ugh...I hate it when you come up here and start acting cool and shit."

"Love you too honey," Tweek said as he kissed Craig on the cheek.

"Ugh! I change my mind. I'd rather gouged out my eyes than date anyone," Craig said as she started walking to her next class.

"Craig? C-Craig wait! D-don't gouge out your eyes! I don't want you to go blind or get permanent damage!" Tweek exclaimed as he chased after her.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Cartman said, "him?"

"Well you gotta admit...Craig is really weird," Token said.

"Yeah, so dating Tweek is basically the right thing," Clyde said.

"Ugh...gross."

Tweek continued chasing after his girlfriend and begging her to not gouge out her eyes. Craig smiled at her paranoid boyfriend and continued walking next to him.

Craig Tucker has to be one of the weirdest girls in South Park, but with Tweek by her side now and in the future, she can say she is happy to be dating this twitchy, paranoid, blonde boy.

"Tweek...when I grow up, I want to go to space...and I definitely want you to be there with me."

"Oh God! D-do you think I'll still be able to drink coffee when we g-get up there?"

"Maybe dude," Craig laughed. The two held each others hand and enjoyed the rest of their time together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

**The End.**


End file.
